Six Months
by francis2
Summary: Mick and Beth have a baby. Josef gets on their nerves being a doting uncle. Short and fluffy. Written for an idea of Kylara.


When the door buzzed Mick called out: „I'll get it!", since Beth was busy changing the diaper. Little Will liked being without the heavy package between his legs, but Beth was having none of it and managed to bundle him up in a non-nonsense way.

It was Josef, Mick realized with trepidation. What kind of gadget would he bring this time? Mick opened the door.

„Hi, Josef. Why are you up at this hour?"

„Just wanted to visit my godchild, you know. How is the little rascal?"

„Rascalling around, like always. Takes after his godfather and doesn't sleep at night."

Josef chuckled. „I have something for him." He bent out of the door where he had placed a large package.

Mick sighed heavily. „You don't have to bring something every time you visit, you know. The den is looking like a part of Toys R'Us. Will is only six months, there isn't a lot of things he can play with yet."

„You'll see, having sensual stimulation is good for him. He will be the most intelligent baby on the planet."

Beth came down with Will in her arms. „He already is. He figured out how to turn around in my arms just by wiggling around within his first month."

„Is he talking yet?" Josef asked, smirking.

„It's way too early for that," Beth explained. „He's making noises, but they don't have any sense yet. Maybe in three months he might start to say mommy."

„Or daddy." Mick interjected.

„Everyone knows that daddy is much harder to say than mommy." Beth retorted fiercely.

She layed Will down on his mat and gave him a stuffed bunny. He started chewing the ears off.

„What about the bricks I brought yesterday?" Josef asked.

„They are packed away for now," Mick answered. „He won't need them until he can sit up on his own. Which is not much longer now, but he's not there yet. Hey, buddy, you can't grow a child on expectations alone."

„I know. I can't wait until he's walking and talking and I can actually play with him."

Beth laughed. „You are totally into the uncle thing. It seems you are more eager to educate him than we are."

Josef watched the baby with a sad smile. „When you told me you were pregnant and that the cure had given Mick the ability to father a child, my first thought was to try it myself. I have lost three children to the plague. You know I don't do regrets, but that's something that's still bothering me."

Mick and Beth grew silent. That was a big thing for Josef to admit.

„So, why don't you?" Mick asked.

„I have enemies, Mick. Being without my vamp abilities and having to protect children would be really hard. And then I would need a woman, you know. I'm not sure Simone is up for the task, she's very career driven."

Beth laid a hand on his shoulders. „Maybe you should tell her. You know, she might have put her wish to have children away because she thought it was impossible. Now that we have one, maybe she's thinking about it. I know that I never even considered the possibility. Maybe if I had, I would have used birth control."

Mick's head perked up. „So, you didn't really want a child?"

Beth smiled reassuringly. „Don't fret. I didn't even think about it, so it wasn't in my plans, but of course now that Will is there I'm totally okay with him. More than that."

Mick hugged her and kissed her head.

„Ugh." Josef turned away. „I'll be on my way, folks. If you need a babysitter, you know where to find me."

He picked his jacket from the couch and left.

Beth chuckled. „What was that about? He's comfortable telling us about his secret wish to have children, but not comfortable watching public displays of affection?"

Mick smiled. „He's weird. That's why I love him."

„I love him too, but he's here all the time. He gets on my nerves with all the presents and his lectures about child rearing."

„I know. It might pass once the novelty is off. Do you really think Will will say mommy first?"

„Yeah. Of course," she grinned. It was a matter of pride.

She busied herself with making breakfast and warming up a bottle for Will. When she picked him up to feed him, he brabbled senseless syllables.

„Say mom, darling." she crooned.

Mick was besides them in vamp speed. „No, son. If you say something, say dada."

Will looked at one, then the other, with a thoughtful expression.

„Mmmmmh. Ba. Gagaga. Jojo."

They looked at each other, seriously, then started laughing.

„It's good that Josef wasn't here to hear that."

„Yeah. His head would swell bigger than the doorframe and he would never be able to leave again."

Will frowned and said „Dada."

Beth took a rattle from the counter and threw it at Mick. „Did you bribe him?"

He laughed, head thrown back, in complete mirth. „You're jealous."

She sulked, „Don't flatter yourself", and started feeding her son. That way, he would at least not babble any more.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
